


循序渐进

by littleswancygnet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleswancygnet/pseuds/littleswancygnet
Summary: 全圆佑滑开手机解锁,点开却发现金珉奎在群组里发了一张权顺荣嘴角挂着不明液体瘫软不知道哪里的照片。他还来不及露出地铁老爷爷的无语表情，就见金珉奎飞快撤回了，于是屏幕上的照片便自动跳回了，上一张,正是李知勋被他操得满脸通红,在金珉奎怀里直哭的小模样。
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 18





	循序渐进

**Author's Note:**

> 小黑屋后续，四个人乱搞，很脏很脏很脏

全圆佑滑开手机解锁,点开却发现金珉奎在群组里发了一张权顺荣嘴角挂着不明液体瘫软不知道哪里的照片。他还来不及露出地铁老爷爷的无语表情，就见金珉奎飞快撤回了，于是屏幕上的照片便自动跳回了，上一张,正是李知勋被他操得满脸通红,在金珉奎怀里直哭的小模样。

群组里还吵吵闹闹的，内容无非是金珉奎与权顺荣两个人的大战，但来来去去其实也没说么，就是权顺荣打字断句断得七零八落,明明只是一两句话 ,属于权顺荣的气泡框却跳满整个屏幕。

他没好气地想着要不要设成消息免打扰，对面却突然很有默契地消停了。他定睛一看,才现群组的消，息最后停在了权顺荣发的“你有种现在就过来啊”，末了还配了个趾高气昂的扁表情包。

这样一来，几乎不用想也知道,这会儿停下来到底是几个意思,八成不久就会在群组里收至另一张报复性的照片。

就是不知道谁会拍谁罢了。

全圆佑点开另一个页面，这个群组里的最后一句是“不许带那些东西来”，全圆佑忍不住发笑，他当然知道“那些东西”指的是什么，而倒数第二句是“来个人陪我吃炖排骨外卖”。

他心想，笨猫，除了我这群里也没人有空回复你了，慢悠悠打上一句：“工作室还是家里？”李知勋似乎早就等急了，立马回复了一句：“我家，快点，排骨凉了不好吃！”

李知勋等得倒是着急，排骨汤两边各自摆了米饭，筷子勺子也整整齐齐放在两遍，看着排骨汤热腾腾冒着气，虽然已经很饿，但他还是接受不了一个人吃饭这样痛苦的事情。

全圆佑用自己的指纹解开了李知勋家的大门，一进门就看到翘首以盼的李知勋，他坐在餐桌前，手撑在椅面上晃着脚，“快来快来！排骨要凉了！”全圆佑还是不紧不慢换了拖鞋才进去，又从鞋柜里抽了粉红兔耳拖鞋出来，“光脚到处跑小心着凉拉肚子。”“就你屁事多，我好饿！”李知勋一看全圆佑坐下就抄起筷子，全圆佑也掰开筷子，“那还是你的屁股事多。”李知勋的耳朵一下子就红了，全圆佑却还是面色如初，甚至手稳稳当当夹了一块排骨到李知勋碗里。

全圆佑偷偷地笑，即使李知勋埋头吃饭不直视全圆佑，但还是掩饰不住他的害羞。当初在那边做得那档子事虽然很不光彩，可好说歹说把李知勋吃干净了，虽然是三个人一起分享的漂亮猫咪，但仍然是美味可口的。

“好了，那知勋要不要猜猜，一会儿第一个操你的会是谁？”全圆佑在说出这句话的时候，他的性器已经从后进去了李知勋的身体，李知勋呜咽着抱住身前的金珉奎，全圆佑尝试着挺身抽动，李知勋陡然尖叫起来，金珉奎吻了吻他，将他的声音堵回喉咙眼。权顺荣不满地说，“知勋是真得不喜欢我嘛！”“我看他没空考虑这些。”全圆佑喘着粗气，手也穿过李知勋的腋下，从下而上勾住他的肩膀，他现在只想把肖想了太久的高岭之花操碎在自己身下，连高山白雪都化成臣服于他的一滩水。

金珉奎吻了个过瘾，又用手去捅李知勋的嘴，拇指抵住了他的虎牙，“哥刚刚射在我嘴里了，现在我要射在哥嘴里。”说完又去揉李知勋的乳尖，“公平交易，哥也觉得很对吧。”

李知勋被前后夹击，完全没有了权顺荣可下手的地方，他气呼呼站在边上，穿好了裤子却摸出了手机。将手机屏幕亮度调得很低，又打开了夜拍功能，快速对着金珉奎怀里的李知勋拍了几张，之后远远对着三个人拍了照，心满意足收了起来，然后又觉得有些不足似的，打开了录音功能，随手放在了一边。

“给我腾点地方。”权顺荣挤到了金珉奎和李知勋中间，金珉奎正倚着一张桌子，他的屁股压住了金珉奎勃起的性器，将李知勋重新拢在怀里，“哎呀我们知勋还小呢，怎么这么爱哭啊。”权顺荣一边给李知勋擦眼泪，一边在金珉奎身上摇晃着屁股。金珉奎也没客气，直接拉下了权顺荣的裤子，手也握上了他的前端，“顺荣怎么被操过一次还不老实？”“我才没有。”在黑暗中金珉奎都看清了权顺荣狡黠的眼神。

“少他妈废话了，要做就去边上做，别妨碍我。”原本只是粗喘着干李知勋的全圆佑开口了，不耐烦的语气太过强烈，权顺荣却还是搂着李知勋，两个人的性器前端时不时摩擦着，“知勋真得不喜欢我吗？”权顺荣故作失落，而被操得几乎失神的李知勋还是伸手勾住了权顺荣的脖子，脑袋都埋在他肩上，身子还因为全圆佑的动作一个劲往权顺荣怀里拱，“我……我没有不喜欢……顺荣…啊…”好不容易断断续续地说完，金珉奎的手一下子把住了两个人的性器前端，几乎是把他们两个人性器连接在了一起，“我又要操顺荣了。”“你对我有什么意见吗？”权顺荣又不满地挪动屁股，“你都没试过知勋的，现在就要把我甩了，也太过分了吧。”“顺荣的屁股吃了太多精液，分一点给知勋不好吗？”话是这么说，金珉奎还是猛地干了进去，权顺荣闷哼一声，他和李知勋距离被压缩得更少了。

不知道是故意还是无意，权顺荣和李知勋的胸口贴在了一起，随着身后两人的东西，乳尖都撞在一起，性器时不时划过对方的囊袋和阴毛。权顺荣倒还好，他早就习惯了金珉奎和全圆佑的花样百出，况且他自己也是个爱玩的。李知勋却不行了，第一次就这样刺激，羞耻和快意接连出现在他的脑海中，他又射了出来，这下全在权顺荣的腹部。

之后的事情李知勋几乎很难相信是真实的，全圆佑在他身后射出来后，将他转了个身子，握着权顺荣的性器就放了进去，“现在是顺荣的，让我们知勋都试试，这样我们知勋才知道自己最喜欢哪根鸡巴。”李知勋无力地趴在全圆佑怀里，身后的权顺荣因为前后夹击很快就射了出来，权顺荣被金珉奎抱到自己的一只大腿上坐着，又让权顺荣搭着自己，全圆佑会意将李知勋又往后推。金珉奎在插进去的一瞬间说：“哥，现在是你最喜欢的珉奎哦。”

因为全圆佑那句浑话，那天的回忆又全数回笼，他已经不记得自己是被如何带出游乐园，醒来的时候已经躺在床上自己正被金珉奎抱在怀里，另一边的权顺荣正抱着他的手臂，全圆佑的手横过了权顺荣的腰，搭在了李知勋肚皮上的金珉奎手上。

真是，太变态了吧。

李知勋忍不住又这样想着，他暂时还是接受不了自己被这群发小赶到了床上。但在游乐园后，三个人又分别找他做那码子事，比如给金珉奎口交、和权顺荣骑乘、让全圆佑颜射，他全盘接受了下来。每每结束他都懊悔自己的心软，但他不想承认的是，其实是当中的快感让他难以拒绝这些要求。

“吃饱了？”全圆佑看李知勋又愣住了，筷子搁在自己嘴里不动，目光呆呆看着桌子上的炖排骨，问了一句，李知勋回过神，继续嚼着自己嘴里的米饭，“没什么，你吃完了想走就走吧。”“我吃得一身汗，先去洗个澡。”也没等他答应，全圆佑从李知勋衣柜里抽出衣服，进了浴室去洗澡。

李知勋继续坐在桌上吃着，全圆佑放在桌上的手机疯狂震动起来，他拿过手机看，跳出了太多的kkt消息。他的手机一般出现这种情况，都是权顺荣在发消息，现在他的手机安安静静毫无反应，全圆佑的却热闹得不得了，他好奇又小心地划开了他的手机。

幸好偷看到全圆佑手机密码的时候没告诉他，李知勋点开了kkt消息，是一个三人群组。

全圆佑出来的时候，李知勋已经停下了筷子，他下意识察觉到有些不对，湿漉漉的脚踩在地上，“怎么了？”李知勋冷着脸把手机扔到桌上，“你们仨真有本事。”手机里是那天李知勋满脸潮红、涕泗横流的样子。

李知勋顺着权顺荣和金珉奎的照片往前划，直到那张照片停了下来，从面红耳赤变到了心惊胆战。

这是什么时候拍的？为什么自己完全不知道？

他听着浴室里的水声更是气得一口气上不来，这群家伙编排了他，事后还要拿他当玩笑？

全圆佑蹲下身去看低着头的李知勋，小朋友的眼睛红了，手指都在颤抖，全圆佑心疼地握住了他，李知勋撩开他的手，“别碰我，都给我滚。”“知勋为什么要怀疑我的心意。”全圆佑重新握住他的手，大概是因为刚洗完澡，全圆佑的眼睛也是湿漉漉的，“是我们都太喜欢你了。

李知勋咬着牙闭口不言，全圆佑心里头可是恨死了那俩小混蛋，现在他俩还在胡混，自己还得哄误会大了的小猫。

全圆佑拿过手机给权顺荣拨去电话，打开了免提，接起来是金珉奎的声音，“有事吗？”“来李知勋家，现在，别问为什么。”全圆佑没等金珉奎回话就挂掉了电话，之后又轻轻地说：“稍微等等他们过来好吗，我一个人解释不了，我们三个人一起和你说好吗？”

两个人来得很急，头发都乱蓬蓬的。“知勋哥怎么了？”“你是不是又对他做什么了！”两个人没头没脑进门就对着全圆佑一顿吼，李知勋沉默着坐在餐桌前，“你是不是抢他饭吃了？！”权顺荣瞪圆了眼睛。“你他妈是用屁股吃鸡巴，用嘴来放屁的吗？”全圆佑忍无可忍地低声骂了一句，“他看到了游乐园自己那张照片，好像有点误会了。”

权顺荣明了，凑过去抱李知勋，“知勋又在胡思乱想什么啊？他们俩我不知道，但我是真得很喜欢你啊。”眼见着李知勋的眼眶要蓄不住眼泪了，金珉奎慌慌张张抽了纸巾去抹，“哥，我们不是你想得那样，我们是真得很在乎你，很喜欢你，所以才会想和你做那些事情的，其他人是不可以的。”全圆佑也重新蹲下，把李知勋的手牵着：“知勋，第一次是我们太过分了，但你相信我，我是真得好爱你，我真得好喜欢你。”

李知勋猛地起身，三个人被惊得后退一步，李知勋拉开自己运动服的拉链，把外套摔在地上，“来啊，不是想做爱吗？那就做，别说废话了。”“知勋……”权顺荣试图把衣服重新披回他身上，却被李知勋丢出的T恤糊了一脸。全圆佑不断重复着：“我们真得不是这个意思。”“那是什么意思？”李知勋连运动短裤都已经脱下来了，白花花的身子露出来，却只是蹲坐在地上低声抽泣。

“乖，先把衣服穿起来。”全圆佑把他的T恤重新穿上去，金珉奎也哄着他绷直了脚穿上裤子，还套上了那双粉红兔耳拖鞋，权顺荣把外套披在他身上，小小的身子就这么蜷缩着。

全圆佑把他捞到怀里：“你看，我真得不只是想找你做爱的，我是真想和你继续长长久久快快乐乐地走下去。”权顺荣钻到李知勋的怀里，“因为喜欢知勋才会这样的，如果知勋不喜欢，我以后不会这样了。”“哥，不要离开我。”金珉奎也红了眼睛，死死拉着李知勋的手不放。

“”真得是，只有我才行吗？”李知勋颤抖着声音，“我好害怕……”

全圆佑吻了吻他的后脑勺：“不要怕，这只是有你才不需要害怕的事情。”权顺荣毛茸茸的脑袋在他怀里磨蹭，“当然是只有你才行了！”金珉奎牵起李知勋的手放在自己的脸颊 ，“哥最不用害怕的就是这件事了。”


End file.
